Phantom Theif Risa
by Google Girl11
Summary: Five years after Dark’s leaving, magical artifacts were still being stolen, but this time, it was by a Harada...possibly RisaKrad...most likely RisaKrad...OOCish...sorry...
1. PTR One

A/N-I wanted to write a Krad/Risa story…you know what's sad? I just now realized that 'Krad' was 'Dark' spelled backwards…how embarrassing…

Five years after Dark's leaving, magical artifacts were still being stolen, but this time, it was by a Harada.

Daisuke's relationship with Riku was still going strong, even after all these years, maturing as they were. The only problem was with all the heists that needed to be pulled, they never really had any time to be alone. Riku, being as smart as she is, remembered the interest Risa showed in thieving when she was still interested in Dark. After proposing the idea to the Niwas and getting their approval to train Risa, Risa took on the job of Phantom Thief.

Working hard at her training, Risa picked up fast and was sooner able to accompany Daisuke on his heists and even perform a few on her own. By the time she was 16, Risa became known to the thieving world as "Night Raven." (A/N-Come up with a better name and I might use it…) Able to commit her heists without the help of Daisuke, Riku and Daisuke were able to focus on their relationship and producing Dark again.

The situation didn't bother Risa in the slightest. Thieving had come easy to her (was that something to be proud of?) and it allowed Daisuke and Riku to spend more time with each other. Risa was happy just because her sister was. The only problem that Risa had with Riku and Daisuke's relationship was, well, their relationship.

Oh how she longed to have someone look at her the way Daisuke looked at Riku, with so much love showing in his eyes. Being a hopeless romantic at heart, Risa couldn't help but be jealous. She never really had that kind of relationship. Sure she dated, but the guys at her school soon bored her. The only guy that she saw that had a future with her was Dark and that was pretty much a one sided love, not to mention he is gone. There might have been something with Satoshi, but a few days after Dark left, Satoshi left, too, having transferred his division of work, claiming that the presence of Dark was too strong in this town, leaving Daisuke, Risa, and Riku behind.

Having no love life to preoccupy her, Risa just poured her heart and soul into being Night Raven, hoping to fill the void.

------

"Risa, honey, I've sent out another calling card. Be home by five please!" called out Emiko from the second story window of the Niwa house.

"Don't worry Mrs. Emiko! I know the drill!" called back Risa as she, Daisuke, and Riku headed off to school.

"And you two," she said, referring to Riku and Daisuke, "don't stay out too late!"

"Bye mom!" answered a blushing Daisuke.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Emiko. I'll have him home by twelve!" added Riku.

Wrapping his arm around Riku, Daisuke started a conversation about what they were going to do that night. Not being interested, Risa took the bike and waved to the couple. "I'll see you guys on campus," she called over her shoulder, "I've got to go meet Takeshi."

Daisuke gave her a half hearted wave before returning his attention to Riku, who said "Bye" mainly out of habit. "It seems like more and more I get ignored by them. They must really be in love…"mumbled Risa to herself.

It was coming on about a year that the Harada twins moved in with the Niwas. Their parents had sold their home and moved to America to try to open a chain of stores over there, planning on bringing the girls with them. Having just started college and refusing to leave Daisuke, Riku won't move. Supporting her sister, Risa decided to stay in Japan with her. Since the twins had just turned 18, their parents didn't really have a say in the decision. Luckily, the Niwas were more that happy to allow the girls to move in, putting the Harada's fears at ease. Their parents tried to visit when they could, but running a business takes a lot of time and energy, so the visits were few and far between. This didn't bother the twins, since they had rarely seen their parents in their childhood, the visits often led to some awkward silences. The Niwas had accepted the twins with open arms, quite used to having the girls over at all times whether it was for Daisuke or for thieving.

Now that Riku and Daisuke were spending more time together, Risa spent most of her time on campus with Takeshi. Right now he was trying, yet again, to pick up a girl. Sliding next to her onto the bench, Takeshi asked, "Would you ever have sex with a total stranger?"

The object of his affection made a face of disgust and answered, "EW, never."

"Well, hello there. I'm Takeshi Saehara, please to meet you," he said sticking his hand out to have her shake it. Unfortunately she moved and he ended up poke her in the chest. "Opps…"

"Pervert get the hell away from me!" she said as she landed a good, hard slap against Takeshi's face, before stomping off.

Taking the seat that the girl just left, Risa told Takeshi, "You can't be so forward. Have your lines ever worked on someone-wait," she said as Takeshi tried to cut her off," someone that wasn't drunk?"

Takeshi closed his mouth. "I thought so."

"Speaking about parties," said Takeshi, changing the subject, "are you going to the Omega house's party tonight? I heard it is gonna be the hottest party of the year!" Takeshi pumped his fist into the air. "Drunk chicks for everyone!"

"Temping as that sounds, I have plans," answered Risa as she started to walk away.

"Like what?" asked Takeshi.

"That's for me to know and for you to not," retorted Risa. "I got to go to class. You should too, if you know what's good for you."

"I'm taking a personal day," replied Takeshi. "College life is harder then it looks. I could use the break."

"Takeshi, it's only the second day of our sophomore year!" cried Risa.

"I know! I'm still recovering from that brutal freshman year!"

"All you did was party!"

"Partying takes energy, too!"

"You're hopeless!" responded Risa.

"Just a part of my charm," winked Takeshi before he was off, chasing after some poor girl.

------

Coming home, Risa walked through the front door only to have food stuffed down her throat. "Don't waste your time chewing, swallow. You have to eat now or you will get a cramp during training. I already sent the calling card, so all you have to do is finish eating and then do your schoolwork. Try and get a few hours of training with Grandpa if you can," ordered Emiko.

Forcing herself to swallow, Risa responded," Mrs. Emiko, I know the routine. Don't worry. So what's the mission?"

"Well the new Egyptian Exhibit in the museum has the Ruby of Isis. I need you to take it and bring it back," answered Emiko.

"Seems simple enough. Anything to watch for?"

"The Ruby is on the fourth floor which has a different security system then the lower floors. After you enter through the second story window, don't forget to deactivate it. That should be it…" replied Emiko.

"Ok, thanks," said Risa as she headed up the stairs to her room. "Oh, wait, where are Daisuke and Riku?"

"They are on a date. Didn't they tell you?" asked Emiko.

"Probably…"mumbled Risa as she continued up the stairs.

"Risa? Is something wrong?" Emiko asked, concerned.

Faking a smile, Risa lied, "Pre-mission jitters…they will go away."

"You'll do great," responded Emiko as she gave Risa a hug. "You always do."

------

Breaking into the museum was easy enough, thanks to 14 years of gymnastics and cheerleading. It also helped that Grandpa raised her security skill so that she could pick pretty much any lock. Walking through the Egyptian Exhibit, Risa found the Ruby of Isis. It was a necklace held by a gold chain with a ruby set in the middle of the pedant. It was pretty, but there was nothing super special about it. Disabling the laser field surrounding the ruby, Risa heard a voice speak behind her. "A Harada twin…how nice…"

"Krad!" cried Risa.

"Ah, so you remember me…I remember you too, Risa Harada," sneered Krad. He seemed older then Risa last remembered, which didn't make sense, since he wasn't a real human. "What's a little girl like you doing stealing an ancient necklace?"

'What do you mean, 'little girl!' I'm 19! And just for your information, Hey!" cried Risa as Krad grabbed the Ruby and extended his newly healed wings. "I was here first! That's mine!"

Making a running jump onto Krad, Risa was lifted up as he flew out the window. Smashing through the window, alarms sounded. "I'm guessing that you didn't disable the fourth floor alarms?"

"Well, I would have if you hadn't interrupted me!" snapped Risa as she shivered from the cold air hitting her.

"Cold?" sneered Krad.

"You know I am!" chattered Risa. Wearing her black cat suit, Risa was beginning to think that she should add a jacket the next time she goes out on a mission. She glared at Krad. Clad in white jeans and a long-sleeved shirt and a white cape, Krad looked quite comfortable. "Jerk…"she mumbled.

"Well," said Krad, suspending them in mid-air," if you are so cold why don't you-hey! What are you doing!"

Crawling up Krad's body until she was about face-to-face with him, Risa yelled, "Satoshi! Can you hear me? Come out Satoshi!"

Covering his ears with his hands from the pain, Krad scolded, "Stupid girl! If Satoshi were to come out now, you both would fall to your deaths. But since I'm here, only you will fall."

"I don't know," replied Risa," I have my legs wrapped around your ass pretty tight. Now hand over the Ruby. I'm sure you have no use for it. Grabbing at the Ruby, Krad raised it over his head, out of Risa's reach.

"Now if I didn't need it, why would I steal it? To spend bonding time with you? I don't think so," retorted Krad.

Risa was dumbfounded. "What would you need it for?"

"That's for me to know and you to not," he replied.

Risa now knew how everyone else felt when she said that. Riku complain numerous times when Risa said that and now Risa understood. "Jerk, that is my saying!"

Collecting her feet under her, she pushed off Krad and grabbed the Ruby. Twisting into a back flip and then landing on her feet, Risa smirked at the stunned Krad. Recognizing that she was on campus, Risa raced to the Omega house, hoping to get lost in the party. Hearing Krad behind her, Risa ripped opened the house's door and ran to the dance floor. Noticing how much she stood out in her cat suit, Risa found one of her friends. "Mio, can I borrow a change of clothes?" she asked.

"Sure thing Risa. Why would you come to a party in that?" Mio asked referring to Risa's outfit.

"Um, I was paid to…"mumbled Risa as Mio's new clothes were dumped into her hands. "Thanks."

Rushing into the bathroom, Risa changed into Mio's clothes. Apparently Mio was a part time whore, because Risa was given a micro mini denim skirt and a blue low v-cut halter top. Sighing, Risa changed, realizing that Mio's outfit was so tight that she had nowhere to put the Ruby. Quickly stuffing the necklace into her bra, Risa exited the bathroom running smack dab into Takeshi. "Hey Risa! I thought you weren't coming? Isn't this party awesome? Oh, and your boyfriend is looking for you…I didn't even know that you had one."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, there he is," Takeshi waved at Krad.

"Oh, no!" said Risa as she turned to walk in the opposite direction. Arms wrapped around her waist and a head nuzzled her neck.

"Give me the ruby…baby…"Krad was leaving kisses up and down her neck. She could feel him smirking at her.

"Or what?" she asked.

The kisses stopped. Risa could feel Krad's breath on her ear."Or I kill all of your friends…"


	2. PTR Two

A/N-I'm attempting a fight scene…I'm sorry, but I'm quite sure that it will be crappy…and I had to change the rating for this chapter, just to be safe...I realized that I never did a disclaimer, so here's my first one…

Disclaimer- I do not own DNAngel, Krad, or Risa. If I did, Krad would get more screen time, lose the ponytail and hook up with Risa…If I owned Risa, I would make her not look like such a wussy…

"Why are you hesitating?" breathed Krad against Risa's ear. His fingers lightly traced patterns on her exposed midriff. "Do these people mean nothing to you? Or," he nibbled on Risa's ear lobe, "do you think I'm bluffing. Because I'll gladly do a demonstration."

Krad's hands rose from Risa's stomach. Knowing that Krad would be all too eager to demonstration a kill, Risa decided that she would have to be smart. Giving him the Ruby without knowing its power or what Krad was going to do with it was dangerous. Grabbing his hands, Risa leaned back into Krad, placing his hands back onto her stomach. Two could play at this game.

"You know, if you are gonna call yourself my boyfriend, you should at least take me out on a date," Risa said flirtatiously.

Krad cocked an eyebrow. "What would you call this?" He gestured at the party around him. "We are on a date right now."

Risa rolled her eyes. "If you think that this is a date, I feel bad for your other girlfriends."

"Well, I never really took my girlfriends on dates, if you know what I mean. In fact, I wouldn't even call them girlfriends. More like one night stands. Too much commitment. I didn't want to have to worry about them; I just worried about MY needs," Krad smirked. "Want to join them?"

"What!" asked a bewildered Risa. Krad pushed her against the wall, pinning her still with his body. Risa attempted to shove him off, but Krad just grabbed both her wrists with one hand and held them above her.

"But first the Ruby," said Krad, scanning her body with his eyes. "Well, seeing how tight this outfit is, there is only one place it could be. I couldn't have picked a better place myself." Krad grinned as he looked at Risa's chest. Plunging his hand down Risa's shirt, Krad found the Ruby.

Risa inhaled sharply. How come she was turned on by this? Probably because she always fell for the bad boys. Focusing her thoughts, she realized that she needed to get Krad away from her friends. "Krad, shouldn't we go somewhere more private?"

"So was that a 'yes' to my former question?" smirked Krad, whose hand was still down her shirt, fondling a breast. "I didn't know that you had these." Krad gave her breast a playful squeeze.

"Krad, people are going to notice a guy in a white cape groping me," Risa managed to breathe out. She was feeling very hot.

"What are you talking about?" grinned Krad. He was now dressed in blue jeans and a white hoodie.

"When did this happen?" asked Risa.

"Doesn't matter," answered Krad. Risa pouted. Krad looked into Risa's lust filled eyes. "I still hate your eyes, but I don't mind them when they are like this."

Removing his hand with the Ruby out of Risa's shirt, Krad placed it on her hip. He released her hands and braced his arm against the wall, seeing what Risa would do next.

Knowing that Krad releasing her hands should be used to her advantage, Risa pondered on how to inflict the most pain on him. Deciding on a kick to the groin, Risa pulled back her foot as far as it would go and kissed Krad. In her mind, Risa knew that this was going to happen; she couldn't help how attracted she was to him. Grabbing the Ruby and Krad's hand, Risa moved her other hand to the back of Krad's neck, deepening the kiss.

She could feel Krad smirk against her mouth. Risa realized that she was in too deep when Krad moved a hand under her skirt. Feeling her stiffen, Krad moved on to kissing her neck, letting Risa speak. "Krad…I don't want to do this with you," she managed to moan out.

He was making her feel good, wanted. But in her mind Risa knew that Krad only carried about himself and that if she went any further, she would lose her self respect. "Krad…stop-OW! What the hell jerk!"

Risa pushed Krad off her, holding her neck. Krad grinned. "You bit me!" screamed Risa.

Going with her original plan and kicking Krad in the groin, Risa grabbed the Ruby. "We are so over!" she screamed for show, seeing as everyone in the party was now staring at her, after hearing her first scream.

Running out the back door, Risa sprinted toward the Niwa house. Panting she heard Krad behind her. "You stupid bitch!"

Seeing the light that Emiko always left for her when she was on missions, Risa breathed a sigh of relief. Running to the front door, Risa turned to look back at Krad. He had stopped about 100 feet away from the house, obviously knowing that he would be over-powered if he chose to take her on now. Feeling braver, Risa turned and blew Krad a kiss, the smirk on her face rivaling the ones he often wore, before she turned and walked through the front door.

------

"Risa honey! You're home so late. I was watching the whole thing on the news; I was so scared when you flew out of the window with Krad. Why is he back?" babbled a flustered Emiko. "And what is with your clothes?"

"Now Emiko, give her some space. The Ruby please, Risa," Grandpa extended his hand.

Giving the Ruby to Grandpa, Risa answered," I went to a party after the mission. Anyways, I was on TV! It's just like when Dark was the heists! Did you guys tape it?"

"A party! On a school night! How irresponsible!" exclaimed Emiko.

Ignoring her, Risa ran to the TV, but was stopped by Emiko positioning herself in between them. "Risa, this is not acceptable. Partying on school nights, in clothes that barely cover you." Emiko shook her head. "And what is this!" Emiko moved Risa's hair to see the bit mark. "A hickey! What's going on Risa? Are you whoring yourself out!"

Risa was appalled. "How could you think that! I'm not like you, trying to get every guy to sleep with you!" she cried.

"Wait one second, young lady! I had a good reason. And you have no right to talk to me like that! This is my house and if you are going to act like this, you can just leave!" Emiko screamed.

"Now Emiko, don't be rash.You can't expect to put her out on the street. But Risa, an apology is needed and you will be severely punished. You do not talk to an elder that way," scolded Grandpa, attempt to make peace.

Risa was shocked. She never thought that Emiko would make such a drastic decision. Speaking to Emiko, Risa screamed back," You don't have to tell me twice!"

Turning around, Risa stomped through the front door, making sure to slam it as she left.

------

Blinded by anger, Risa's feet led her to the beach. "What are you doing here?"

Krad was leaning against a rock, eyeing Risa suspiciously." God, can't I get a break!" she answered, shouting to the sky.

Krad's look of suspicion turned to confusion. "What?" he asked.

"I came down here to be alone, but apparently that's not going to happen now that you are here! In fact, you are the reason that my life sucks!" she screamed at him.

Krad smirked. The fire in her eyes was arousing him. Knowing that she was looking for a fight, he gave her one. "I'm the reason why your life sucks? Then why don't you hit me? You know you want to…"

With an evil grin, Risa rushed him delivering a punch to his side. He responded by aiming a kick at her, but she back flipped and dodged it. Letting anger fuel her through the fight, Risa aimed blow after blow to Krad's face only to have him block each one. A new course of fury hit her as she realized that he wasn't taking her seriously. Sure she was younger then him and she didn't really have any real training, just a few sparring lessons with Grandpa, but she was still a force to be reckoned with. Her punches came faster, harder, causing Krad to back up in a defensive stance. Losing his footing in the wet sand, Krad fell. Back braced against a rock, Krad looked to see Risa standing over him. Her hair whipped around her head furiously as the waves crashed roughly into the rocks surrounding them.

Risa never felt so powerful. Looking down at Krad, Risa knew that she could end his life with one well placed blow. Straddling Krad, Risa looked into his eyes expecting to see…something. But all she saw was her reflection, causing the anger within her to die.

Pressing her lips against his, Risa caught Krad in a long, hard kiss. His tongue licked her bottom lip, asking for entry. Risa parted her lips, massaging his tongue with her own. Hurriedly reaching for his belt, Risa unzipped Krad's pants while he got to work with her skirt. Once those were out of the way, Krad was thrusting into her and Risa let the ecstasy take over her, momentarily forgetting her troubles.

------

Then they were finished, Risa rested her forehead against Krad's, listening to their breathing. Both were quiet, thinking separate thoughts. Risa was the first to move, getting off of Krad and adjusting her skirt. Sitting on a nearby rock, Risa drew her knees under her chin and watched the waves as her tears mixed with the the drops of rain that were now steadily falling around her.

A/N-I kinda borrowed the 'fight then do it' scene from Starherd's story "In The Company of Wolves" (which is awesome go read it), so yes credit goes to her for thinking it up…


	3. PTR Three

A/N-Well, I decided to squeeze in a quick chapter before I get way too caught up in friends and sports…think of it as a back to school gift…Oh, and I am giving a shout out to…

**KRaD's NUmBEr 1 fAN**- thanks for all your reviews; it's nice to know that someone is actually reading this….

Disclaimer-I don't own the characters blah, blah, blah… I'm a hypocrite. In my last disclaimer I said that I wouldn't make Risa look like such a wussy, but I have been making her cry a lot…the excuse that I'm going to use is that I want to keep her in character…;P

Burying her head into her hands, Risa cried heart wrenching sobs until all she was left with were hiccups. Vaguely realizing that she wasn't wet, Risa lifted her head to see Krad with a bored look on his face. "You done yet?" he drawled.

Krad's wings were extended over them, preventing either of them from getting wet. A hand in his hoodie pocket, he was picking sand out of a nail on his other hand. Flicking the sand away, his eyebrow cocked, still awaiting Risa's answer.

"Krad?" Risa asked timidly. "I could really use a hug." Fresh tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she looked at Krad. Hesitating, Krad's expression softened and he extended his arms. Running into them, Risa pressed herself against him, new tears falling freely.

Sighing, Krad sank to the ground, pulling Risa into his lap. "Oh Krad…Daisuke and my sister ignore me…Emiko thinks I'm a whore and kicked me out…"Risa sobbed into his chest.

Krad was feeling very awkward. Whenever something emotional came his way, he just left or ignored it. For some reason, something with Risa, whether it was all physical or something else, compelled him to stay. "I guess I am a whore….I mean, I just screwed you…my god. We aren't even friends, we are rivals. Am I really like this?"

Krad didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. He just ran his fingers through her hair, calming her, while she leaned against him, feeling her rise and fall with every breath.

After a few minutes, Risa asked, "Krad? Why are you acting like this?"

Risa's breathing was so steady that Krad swore she was asleep. Looking down at her, Krad eyed the bite that was starting to bruise. He didn't really know what to tell her, because he didn't really know himself. So he just told her what came to mind. "Because I marked you as mine," he replied, lightly rubbing his thumb over the mark.

Risa accepted the answer and they resumed in a comfortable silence until it was broken by her cell phone ringing. "Hello?"

_ Risa? Oh, thank god. Grandpa has had a heart attack and is in critical condition. We're at McNeal hospital. _

"Grandpa is in the hospital? I'm on my way now. And Emiko, I'm sorry for what I said. Grandpa was right; I should never talk to you like that. "

_ I forgive you. And I'm sorry that I called you a whore without letting you defend yourself. What is in the past is the past. Now Grandpa needs you, he might not have long. _

Risa hung up as she quickly stood. "It's Grandpa. I have to go," she explained. Rushing toward the hospital, she turned back to Krad who had just gotten to his feet. "Oh, and Krad, thanks; for the later part of the evening at least. It's nice to know that you have a softer side." She gave him a half-smile before running off to the hospital.

Pulling the real Ruby of Isis out his pocket, Krad sneered. "One Niwa down, two more to go."

------

Bursting through the hospital doors, Risa found her sister and the Niwa family in the waiting area. Grabbing Emiko into a crushing hug, Risa sobbed her apology. "I'm so sorry!"

"I know dear," cried Emiko hugging her just as fiercely back. "I'm sorry too." Smiling, they both broke the hug as the doctor approached.

A grim expression was on his face. He cleared his throat before he stated, "Daiki Niwa…didn't make it. I'm sorry."

Emiko's first sob expressed all the pain she felt. Collapsing into tears, Kosuke tried his best to comfort her while trying to slow his stream of tears. Daisuke and Riku held each other, both shaking from tears. With no one to comfort her, Risa examined the room as she waited for it to sink in. All of a sudden, the room was too white, the air, too sterilized. The room started to spin and Risa fell into the blissful darkness.

------

After watching the nurse and Emiko leave, Krad entered the room from the window, looking at Risa's sleeping form. Krad longed to pull up a chair and brush back the hair that had fallen across her face, but he knew that if she woke up, then it would seem liked he cared for her. These were foreign feelings that she stirred up. He didn't even know why he was here; the next step in his plan wasn't for a couple of days.

There was just something about her that made him so attracted to her. It wasn't looks, sure she was beautiful, but he had gorgeous women before, and not to mention, Risa was just now legal; just barely old enough to be called a woman. Krad shook his head, she was a crybaby, uninteresting. Then why the hell was he here?

A light breeze drifted into the room and Risa stirred. She woke up surrounded by darkness, lying in a hard bed with a scratchy blanket over her. Sitting up, she turned to the open window. "You're finally up," stated Krad. "Took you long enough. Though I have to say you look surprisingly cute and innocent when you are sleeping." Krad smirked. "It's hot."

Fighting the color that was coming to her cheeks, Risa asked, "What happened?"

"Well, he died," Krad jerked a thumb over at the bed across the room. "And you fainted. They said it was from exhaustion since you didn't wake up right away."

"Have you been here the whole time? And they put me in the same room as Grandpa?" gasped Risa. She waited a few moments for the tears to come, but they never did.

Krad rubbed the back of his neck self consciously, aware that this was the first time that he was nervous around a girl. "I actually just got here…I overheard the nurses though," muttered Krad. Quickly changing the subject, he answered, "Daiki was sent to the ice box a few hours ago."

"Urgh," Risa rubbed her temples. "I do not want to have to deal with the nurses here. When they know that I am up, they will barrage me with questions. How am I suppose to answer them? 'Yeah, first off, I scaled a four story building to steal a priceless artifact, then I did some underage drinking, got in both a verbal and fist fight, and then to top it all off, I fucked an enemy without using protection.;' Sounds like a plan right?" rambled Risa sarcastically. Looking down at what she was wearing, she huffed, "Oh my god. They put in one of those hideous hospital gowns!"

Risa looked at Krad. "Well, I could help you with that last one," he smirked, closing the space in between them. "Take it off," he offered, before his lips descended on hers.

Risa melted into his kiss. She knew that this was probably not the time nor setting for a quickie, but she was incredibly turned on by Krad. Throughout their time together, Risa realized that she actually was beginning to enjoy Krad's company, probably because of situations like this.

After a few minutes, both were in various stages of undress; Krad with his pants pooled around his ankles and Risa with the hospital gown completely off. Krad broke the kiss with his ear straining towards the door. Risa pouted as she heard Emiko talking to the nurse on the other side of the door.

"That's my cue to leave," said Krad huskily while pulling his pants up. Looking at Risa's pout, he placed a quick kiss on her lips before promising her, "We'll finish this later." Heading towards the window, Krad called over his shoulder, "You might want to put the gown back on, unless you want them to see you naked."

"Nothing they haven't seen before," she replied, though she reluctantly put it back over her head. After watching Krad fly off into the distance, she faced the door waiting for them to enter while she was trying to think up excuses for the questions they were going to ask.

Emiko and the nurse walked in arguing. "Risa was been tired with college and then this thing with her Grandpa was just too much for her at once." Emiko's attention then shifted to Risa. "Risa honey, your lips are all red and swollen."

Nervously chewing her lip, Risa lied, "I was having a bad dream. I must have been chewing my lip…old habits are hard to break, I guess." She gave a shrug.

The nurse eyed her suspiciously with a frown on her winkled face. Risa guessed that this specific nurse was not allowed in the pediatric ward, since just looking at her made Risa feel sick. "What did you do tonight young lady?" she said grumpily.

Emiko cut in. "I told you, she was just tired from school and hearing that her grandpa died. They were very close and it was just too much for her!"

Ignoring Emiko, the nurse asked Risa again, "What did you do tonight YOUNG LADY?" The nurse made sure to emphasize 'young lady.'

Emiko was enraged. Grabbing Risa and her clothes, Emiko retorted, "Excuse me, I am young, unlike you who was still around when the dinosaurs were first created!"

Risa shook her head at Emiko's bad comeback and let herself be dragged to a cab that was waiting for them in front of the hospital. Looking back inside, Risa could see the nurse glaring at Emiko. Glaring back, Emiko gave the nurse the one finger salute. Risa just sighed and buried herself into the seat cushions, letting sleep lull her away from her crazed life.

A/N-sorry no cliffie this time…couldn't think of anything…and if Emiko was OOC, sorry, though I do think that she has a temper...and being a women she is probably self concious about her age...


End file.
